


A Lesson a Day Keeps the Learning Away

by Ducarion



Series: D-Rank Days [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: D-ranks, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pre-Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducarion/pseuds/Ducarion
Summary: Hatake Kakashi tries to be a teacher, and reveals to his genin the secret of being a Hokage.Perhaps predictably, Sakura is less than impressed.





	A Lesson a Day Keeps the Learning Away

  
The joy of watching paint dry is often overstated. It was so impressively dull that even Hatake Kakashi could not focus on his normal pursuits.

He was driven to _teach._

This newfound desire was viewed with suspicion by his uncharitably cynical students, and it took a great deal of effort to even convince him to ask their questions.

“Why’s the Hokage called the God of Shinobi then, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked suspiciously.

Honestly, Kakashi had been expecting Naruto to ask him about jutsu first. Apparently, he had been doing a better job imparting information that he had thought.

Still, if they were going to ask him stupid questions, he could get his entertainment in other ways.

He made a show of settling down comfortably. “Well, young grass-hopper,” he said “it all began many years ago, when-”

“Yes?”

“When your friend Ino’s sensei was much younger! You used to be so cute~”

“Sensei.”

“Yes, Sakura-chan?”

“Stop crying, just stop. Otherwise I will have Naruto paint you!”

“As my cute genin demands.” He sighed, and made a point of watching as she touched up the top of the fencing with thick white anti-vandal paint from the pot next to her right foot. “Well, Asuma-kun sold all his clan’s jutsu-scrolls to the Twelve Guardian Ninja for an apple.”

“An apple? Sensei, what-”

“His father, the Sandaime, didn’t even notice, because he’d memorized them all. And that is why the Sandaime is referred to as the God of Shinobi.”

The frustration of children was a very soothing feeling, Kakashi mused. The faint Killing Intent of the pinkette was enough to settle Kakashi’s hyper-alert instincts. He closed his eyes to enjoy it.

“But... that doesn’t make any sense!” Sakura was screaming. “You’re not even trying to make it up!”

Much less dangerous than a battlefield, too.

“It does too make sense!”

Naruto?

Kakashi opened his good eye suspiciously. His sensei’s son had turned away from the section he and his clones had been painting, and looked as if he might be intending to defend Kakashi’s honour.

“Shut up Naruto... When has Kakashi-sensei ever made sense?”

Harsh. Well, at least he knew who would be doing the day’s suicide-runs now.

“No. It’s ‘cause that explains why Konohamaru has a rubbish teacher like pervy-sensei when he’s got a ninja clan like the baka!”

And... Kakashi was just going to close his eyes and pretend that he never heard that. Ebisu”s personal life was not Kakashi’s problem. “Listen to your teammate, Sakura-chan,” he called out lazily. “Seeking and accepting corroboration from other sources is a vital ninja skill.”

“That’s not even the point! I was asking- aarg! I can’t take this anymore!”

Kakashi watched Sakura’s exit with vague, detached interest. He didn’t envy the clone Naruto had sent after her, or the boy that would receive afterwards.

Sasuke’s entire attention was focused on the paint-pot Sakura had kicked over in her rage. He seemed to be content simply watching the paint creep towards his feet. Perhaps he thought that the force of his attention would cause his sharingan to spontaneously manifest even though watching his clan be massacred had not.

Indeed, even Naruto’s attention seemed drawn towards the Uchiha’s drama. With morbid interest, Kakashi allowed Sasuke the time to vocalize his thoughts.

Finally, an announcement: “I’m not clearing that up.”

 


End file.
